


Yearn

by WitheringFeniks



Series: Warmth (Smutty WinterIron) [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affection, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Winter Soldier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Natasha Romanov, Beta Steve Rogers, Claiming Bites, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Possessive Behaviour, Nesting, Omega Tony Stark, Platonic Kissing, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rutting, Smut, Toni as born 1982, Tony is hella short in this one, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier pretending to be Bucky, but it's all good, but only by Toni, cause heat, courting, flirting by offering to murder, i only tagged Bucky and Tony because hardly anyone else is in this, talks of consent, the Winter Soldier goes by James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-29 00:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: The doors to the elevator opened and she walked in.Seeing her for the first time in person felt homogeneously like a slap in the face.A familiar tiny, had to be 5 foot, woman with short artfully messy chestnut hair with pretty umber eyes framed by the longest lashes, olive tanned skin, and a sweet-lipped mouth that would look so much better wet and redand—The sweater she wore was baggy—would have likely been baggy on his own frame—and slipped off her shoulder as she yawned widely with those delectable-looking lips as she exited the elevator, pulling a suitcase behind her.“Toni!” Rogers greeted with a grin.Toni Stark,Antonia Margret Stark, Iron Maidan, threat level: 9, do not engage. Capture alive. Omega,he recited the information he knew about the woman.-----Or: James wants Toni. He's patient.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multipart smut for this series.
> 
> I've written A/B/O before, but not for a while. So I'm a bit rusty.
> 
> Info:  
-This series will include both a rut and heat.  
-This series happens over the course of several months  
(add more at a later date)
> 
> [Betas for in this were formerly used to help ground Alphas and Omegas, they give off a natural calming aura. They often joined/sat nearby during heats or ruts to make sure no one is hurt. But the practice had fallen out of style for most. Betas don't have much of a sex drive.]

The doors to the elevator opened and she walked in.

Seeing her for the first time in person felt homogeneously like a slap in the face.

A familiar tiny, had to be 5 foot, woman with short artfully messy chestnut hair with pretty umber eyes framed by the longest lashes, olive tanned skin, and a sweet-lipped mouth that would look so much better wet and red _and—_

The sweater she wore was baggy—would have likely been baggy on his own frame—and slipped off her shoulder as she yawned widely with those delectable-looking lips as she exited the elevator, pulling a suitcase behind her.

“Toni!” Rogers greeted with a grin.

_Toni Stark,_ _Antonia Margret Stark, Iron Maidan, threat level: 9, do not engage. Capture alive. Omega, _he recited the information he knew about the woman.

Toni stepped out of the elevator and blinked, then seeing exactly who it was, smiled sleepily. “Oh, hey Steve.”

She yawned again, then blinked and turned her eyes onto him, the smile widened—perhaps the Soldier would use the word beamed. “Hey, sorry I wasn’t here to greet you with the others, Barnes.”

Rogers chuckled quietly to his left, the Soldier still so awed by her only managed a nod and an awkward smile—he doesn’t emote emotion much, he’s a bit rusty and he didn’t talk much either, so the blond man didn’t seem put out by the lack of it.

Toni pottered to the kitchen, where she poured herself a glass of water and took a gulp; licking her lips after the sip. The Solider shifted in his seat, thankful for the control he harboured. He didn’t want to scare her away if she knew what exactly she was doing to him.

“I’d stay but I’m hella jet-lagged.” Toni began to move for the elevator again. “I’ll see you guys later, ‘kay?”

“Night, Toni!” Steve called. He managed a wave of his own and, to his surprise, he received a warm smile.

It did things to him—things he _liked_.

Things he’d never experienced or wanted before. 

* * *

He saw little of Toni over the next week—he’d asked Rogers about it, but all he got was that Toni was a busy woman that practically lived in her workshop.

He had to time it correctly if he wanted to see her then.

Since he didn’t need as much sleep like that of a baseline human, he had taken to sitting in the kitchen, nursing a tea late into the night. This was the only possible idea he could think of to get to see Toni after Barton let out a comment of Toni emerging late at night slip.

So that was why he was here.

And when one o’clock finally came around the elevator door opened to reveal Toni.

The Solider held his breath at the sight of her.

A white vest stained with oil, grey jogging bottoms, fluffy socks, and a worn black cardigan. The Arc-Reactor glow was ethereal looking, the way it caught part of her and illuminated her in the dark.

He sighed quietly and a spike of want twisted in his gut. He used his training to mask it from his scent.

She moved in toward the sink, clutching five different used mugs and cups to her chest. She sniffled as she set them on the counter.

She didn’t seem aware of him—he had chosen to sit in a dark corner and the lights in the kitchen were off. The light from the large wall-length window was enough at this time of night—they were in a city after all.

Toni opened a cupboard and pulled out the coffee beans.

“I don’t think you need any more coffee tonight.”

She gave a shout in surprise, jumping several feet into the air. She turned, eyes wide to look at him. “Holy shit! Don’t do that!”

His lips lifted.

“Why the in the name of Mother Teresa are you just sitting there? You could’ve given me a damn heart attack!” She pressed a hand over her heart, which he could hear pattering inside her. It was an odd noise compared to everyone else because of the device in her chest. He’d learnt it sat directly above her heart and unfortunately often caused her discomfort.

“Sorry.” He didn’t sound it but Toni seemed amused if the twitch of her lip mention anything. “But I stand by my comment. You should try and sleep, coffee will only wake you up more.”

It was clear she was exhausted, she had bags under her eyes and her scent reeked of it. It tainted the blueberry, oil and metallic scene she owned—she smelt like creativity, at least that was what he pictured it to smell like. She worked, _created_ with technology, so her scent no doubt revolved around it.

(He wondered briefly what his scent had smelt like in the past—he had part of Bucky’s memories, but he couldn’t recall smells or more personal details. It was why he hadn’t recognised Rogers’ scent at their first meeting. And since scent changes with time, environment, and growth, Rogers’ hadn’t known his new one either. Though he liked to think he was a complete different person from Bucky, hence why their scents were so dissimilar.)

She grumbled. “Sleep is for the weak.”

He cocked a brow. “Why not try some tea, there’s some of the type to help you sleep in there.”

It wouldn’t work on him, but certainly would on her.

“Leaf water.” She argued. “I’m an insomniac anyway, it won’t work.”

The Soldier stood, batting Toni’s hands away as she tried to grab the coffee beans again. “_Tea._” He rumbled softly, the Alpha in him wanted to use the Voice—something that he’d been suppressed of during his time with HYDRA. His biology was coming round to bit him in the butt now that HYDRA wasn’t doping him up on meds to suppress them enough to not be a problem.

But the situation didn’t require the use of the Voice, so he fought the instinct, he didn’t need to very hard but he had to all the same.

Toni sighed, accepting her fate—it made his lips curl again. She stepped back, but enough that he could feel her warmth. 

* * *

Their late-night meetings continued to happen, and Toni had stopped protesting when he made her tea. She’d grumble, and it was obvious that she didn’t need to come up in the first place but she did anyway.

He considered that a win.

Toni ventured out during the day more after two weeks; everything she’d needed done was completed. They shared more conversations that turned into Toni recommending films and shows and all sort of things which he asked her to join him with.

She agreed.

The Solider learnt that Toni was quite affectionate too, while she didn’t hug or show large displays, she liked the brush her hand along arms, squeeze shoulders and calls people pet-names.

He liked the Winter Solider inspired ones. 

* * *

On this particular night, they’d pulled out ice-cream and put a movie on in the background.

Toni swallowed, pulling the spoon from her mouth before she paused.

“What’s the matter?” He questioned.

“You don’t have the answer the question, but I was wondering when the last time you had a rut was?” She asked, a frown tugging at her brows. “I wanna get some stuff for you so your prepared.”

Oh.

When _was_ the last time he’d had rut?

His memories during HYDRA had already returned in the weeks he’d not been subjected to the damn Chair, but even then some were foggier than others.

“I.. I believe I have had four ruts, I spent a lot of time in Cyro, but I did spend weeks or months at a time out. But in all of the seventy-years, I believe it to be four. But I cannot recall the last time I actually had a rut.”

“Hm.” Toni sat back. “Can you remember if your ruts changed since you’ve received the serum? Since Steve’s a Beta, I have no idea how you’re affected.”

He smirked. “What has you so curious, котенок?”

Her cheeks tinted. “Shut up. I was going through my calendar and saw my heat date, so I remembered, is all.”

“I think they increased in intensity.” He admitted. “But truthfully, my memories of Bucky aren’t…” He stopped himself short, he hadn’t meant to reveal that.

He met Toni’s gaze with bated breath.

“Your secret’s safe with me.” She winked, and there was no fear or anger or anything negative.

It was relieving. 

* * *

If the Solider hadn’t liked Toni before, he certainly did now.

* * *

It was three days after the accidental reveal that he wasn’t Bucky, and Toni had called him down to her workshop for the first time.

He knew he should expect something worthwhile, something awing and yet something you’d expect from a workshop.

But when he entered Toni’s workshop, she’s scolding two of her robot for making a mess, there was a quiet humming of machines that seemed to all work in harmony and there was clutter—but a clutter that signified multiple projects and experiments and—

And in the middle of it was Toni.

The Workshop was her safe haven, her scent so intermingled with the room that she could _be_ the room itself.

He inhaled, letting her scent soak his senses. There had never been anything more appealing to him—he wanted Toni but knew something like that took time.

He was patient.

“When was the last time you even slept?” He asked after they’d completed his arm scan, and he watched as Toni rubbed her eyes repeatedly in the span of a minute. Her lids were drooping and she was clearly fighting back the familiar adorable yawn.

Tony paused, and had to _honest to god think about it, _before replying, “I had a really long blink yesterday.”

JARVIS intoned flatly: “We’re all very proud”

Which meant that Tony’s smartest had definitely reached the end of his metaphorical rope with the woman.

Toni spluttered wordlessly. “How dare you speak to your mother like that!”

He grinned.

He hadn’t done that before.

* * *

“Hey.” Toni starts quietly one evening. They were curled up on the settee watching _Tangled_. Something the Soldier was quite happy about was she’d settled against his side, letting him curl an around her waist as she used his flesh and blood shoulder as a headrest. “You know, you never told me your name. I know you’re not Bucky, so it feels wrong to call you that.”

He paused, he hadn’t thought about it. He had just been content to play the role of Bucky Barnes as long as it got him freedom, even if he had to keep the act up for the rest of his life.

“I… I do not know.” He murmured.

It was Toni that paused this time. “Shit. I didn’t give you an identity crisis, did I?”

He huffed in laughter. “No, you didn’t. I just haven’t thought about it. Rogers wants his Bucky, so I’ve… I have taken on that role.”

Toni hummed, nose nuzzling his shoulder. He wouldn’t be washing this shirt for a while.

“Feel free to let me know if there is a name you want me to call you.”

“But the nicknames?” He protested lightly, he liked them. Liked her creativity.

“Are still a thing.” She chuckled and grinned up at him, eyes twinkling in mirth.

Good.

He thought about it, the idea festered for the rest of the movie until the credits began to roll and… and—

“I…I would not be opposed to James.” He offered.

It wasn’t Bucky, and he hated the name Bucky. James felt strangely right. James was the name his parents had given him and Bucky, but Bucky had hated the name. so—

It felt fitting that he would go by James. 

“_James_.” His name rolled off her tongue quietly as she tested it. Her lips lifted. “I like it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written an omega in heat before, but never a rut so it's a bit new to me and it's from James POV again--the entire fic will be his POV actually.
> 
> Natasha makes an appearance but James refers to her as Natalie for obvious reasons.
> 
> The final part will be Toni's heat, and will be relatively open-ended.

Toni came walking into the kitchen from the elevator with slumped shoulders and exhausted expression.

It made James pause, brows furrowing in concern at the annoyance, exhaustion, and general unsettled-ness in her scent.

She also smelt like another Alpha—an _unfamiliar_ Alpha. 

“What’s the matter?”

She blinked and when her eyes landed on him, she lit up. Toni waved him off. “Just an old acquaintance that wanted to reconnect. Doesn’t seem to understand that I don’t want too.”

His frown deepened but happily passed his cup of coffee to her as she settled beside him. She hummed out a soft thank you in Italian before pressing a kiss to his cheek. He returned the gesture with a kiss to her forehead.

“Why not just ignore him if he is being such an irritation?” James questioned, an idea of what the other Alpha might possibly want with his omega—it made him grit his teeth.

Toni’s smiled tensely. “_Insistent_.” She sighed and lent against him, James wrapping an arm around her shoulder and rubbed her shoulder, a subtly attempt to smother the other Alpha’s scent on her with his own—_she was his_.

“You can block his number, threaten to file a police report or something, котенок?” He suggested although he was also willing to offer himself to persuade him into backing away.

She groaned and took another sip of the coffee. “His father runs a company that SI is planning to collab with. So it would be a bit awkward, don’t you think?”

“Mhm, what’s his name?”

Toni peered up at him—slight mirth appearing and it was obvious she knew there was a reason he was asking that wasn’t just for curiosities sake. “Tiberius Stone. I’ve known him since before I even presented, but I’ve never really liked him. Before my parents' died, he’d even tried to get Howard to agree to an arranged mating. Thank God Howard wasn’t that much of a bastard because he did the one thing I’ll probably only ever generally be thankful for when he declined.”

_Good_, James smiled and filed the name away for later.

* * *

Toni sat down beside with him a heavy sigh.

“He is still bothering you?” James asked, his Russian coming through thicker with his annoyance.

“Unfortunately.” She grimaced. “He offered me a gift after the meeting today—it was _embarrassing_.”

James froze. “You didn’t accept did you?”

“Tesla no.” She huffed, shooting him a look. “You thought I would?”

“No.” He scoffed.

Toni’s lips lifted. “He’s trying to court me the old fashioned way with useless trinkets. It’s disturbing, especially since I’ve already said no to his face several times already. I think he thought being in a room full of people would pressure me into saying yes.”

“Do you want me to deal with him?” He smiled.

Toni seemed to actually think about it, which made James ever-so gleeful. “…In what way?”

“Threaten, some maiming or I could, you know.” He made a neck slicing gesture. Toni giggled, hiding her face in his chest in an attempt to muffle the sound. James nuzzled his nose into her hair, feeling the way she sighed and snuggled closer.

“As much as I want to say yes, unfortunately killing is frowned upon, my gattino assassino.”

James grinned at the Italian—_my_ _murder kitten_.

“But us Alphas used to have to fight back in the day, some even died for the right to court an Omega.” James offered—he’d been doing research of his own when he’d decided he’d wanted to try and court Toni.

He… he was still trying to figure out what to do actually.

(JARVIS was a big help. The AI was a Godsent.)

(He had no idea what to do, okay??? He wasn’t Bucky, and even if he was, times had changed and so had courting.)

“People don’t want to get all bloody nowadays for the chance to court an Omega. “ Toni responded, but she pouted. “I can admit there is a level of delight at the idea of an Alpha fighting like that for a chance. It’s a weird thought. Probably some leftover instinct.”

James huffed, _I’d be more than willing to murder for the chance to court you._

He smirked. “Like the idea of an Alpha murdering another for you, львица?”

Toni snorted. “Lioness? But—” She flushed. “I have no idea why, okay? Don’t judge.”

James chuckled and Toni whacked his arm for it. 

* * *

That night he may or may not have, with JARVIS’s help, paid this Tiberius Stone a visit.

Nothing more than a friendly threatening.

Then again, he and someone else have vastly different ideas of a friendly threatening.

The pathetic Alpha had wet himself in terror. 

* * *

“Whatever you did, _thank you_.” She murmured into his chest. 

* * *

James was quite a territorial Alpha, especially when it came to his things—Toni said it was likely because HYDRA had suppressed him so long that the idea of having his own things was the course of the quirk—but the last few days, it had gotten _worse_.

He hadn’t even realised until Natalie had pointed it out quietly one evening. The Beta and he had rekindled their friendship from when he had been a visitor in the Red Room.

He frowned.

“Alpha’s tend to get more territorial leading up their ruts.” She offered and continued painting his toenails. “It’ll be best to ask Toni for the stuff she’s prepared.” Natalie winked.

The Black Widow had long since clocked about his feelings for Toni and the fact he was more After then Before. She’d not said anything, and instead, they’d bonded over their shit beginnings.

“Did you get around to reading the material Toni sent you?” She continued. “Toni and I were talking the other day and she mentioned that you said ruts were more intense now.”

He sighed. “Yes, but now I understand what is happening to me I can act appropriately. I am mostly worried about—”

“—your instincts wanting you to find an Omega?” Natalie finished. He nodded. “And Toni’s the only Omega you’ve been close proximity with too.”

James groaned. “What do I do? Even I have noticed my possessiveness has turned up several notches. How hasn’t Toni?”

Natalie laughed softly. “You could always ask? I know for a fact Toni doesn’t help Alphas with their ruts because of some stuff during her MIT days but I’m sure she’d be more than willing to help _you,_ if asked.”

He frowned again. “What do you mean?”

Natalie pursed her lips. “Toni used to get propositioning a lot both to help with ruts and her own heat. She was always scared they would use that to take advantage of her—she is a well sort after Omega because of who she is. The only sort of help she had was Rhodey and it was never about sex between them.” 

* * *

He watched in fascination as Toni added her personal blankets to his bed to form a nest, watched as she laid and rolled herself around to add her scent to his own. It tingled his nose in a good way—the way their scents intermingled had the Alpha in him happy and content.

Toni sighed softly and settled before looking up at him. “Is this okay?” Her tone reflected the light nervousness on her face.

He smiled and climbed onto the bed to lay beside her. “Perfect.” He hesitated to move closer, unsure on her boundaries, but Toni seemed to understand because she closed the distance herself, curling up into his side. He took that as his cue and wrapped his arms around her.

He hadn’t officially started his rut yet, but Toni reckoned it would be within the next twelve hours.

* * *

This was going to be his first rut with another person—when he had been just the Asset, just an _it_, he hadn’t understood what was happening to him. He just thought he was malfunctioning because despite knowing he was an Alpha, he didn’t really know what an Alpha _meant._

Or what Beta meant.

Or what Omega meant.

He had been wiped of a sense of self so thoroughly that he didn’t understand basic things—he knew them but didn’t understand _why_.

Even now there were somethings he still had trouble understanding.

But what he did know?

_Toni smelt amazing._

(But when didn’t she?)

He could remember reading that an Alphas sense of smell was more enhanced during a rut, but at the moment he really couldn’t be bothered to recall the research behind it. Not when such an appealing and inviting scent was much more worth his attention.

Toni has stretched over him during their nap, her head resting above his heart as she clung to him like a koala. She nuzzled her nose against his chest in her sleep and—James honestly couldn’t take how cute it was.

Toni being cute was the understatement of the century. He sighed happily, quite content to anchor himself on Toni’s scent until she woke up. He could last.

He could deal with his inner Alpha demanding to take her—care for her—pleasure her—and embarrassingly: fill her up with pups.

He’d never had the thought before—not even in passing because he hadn’t gotten that far ahead of himself. He just wanted to be able to have Toni to himself. Pups would come _after_.

Just the idea of having Toni as his was all that had mattered.

(But he liked the idea of seeing her round with their pup—it was a bewitching image.)

Toni squirmed and James held his breath as her leg pressed against him. He couldn’t stop the groan as she seemed to rut against him as if she’d picked up on his pheromones in her sleep.

Shit.

He tremored with the desire to flip them and just take her.

Just take, take, take, and _taketaketaketake—_

But also give and pleasure, _pleasurepleasurepleasure—_

“James?” Toni’s sleepy voice broke his thoughts. He swallowed. “Everything okay?”

He flipped them, listening to the soft noise that escaped Toni, but he quickly drank down the sound as he kissed her, his hands busy with tugging at her clothes which, in his growing frustration, led to him ripping off her with a growl.

He found his face buried in her neck, inhaling the sweat and intoxication scent from her scent glands as he touched, brushed and explored the Omega below him. He eagerly listened to the soft sounds she made at his exploration, at his nips and sucking at her neck.

He moved downwards, leaving a trail of hickeys with distinct teeth marks until he reached the Arc-Reactor. He kissed at the skin, feeling the shuddery breaths Toni made, then licked at the skin, not hesitating to get close to the reactor—it left a soft tingle on his tongue similar to that of an electric shock.

(She tasted like heaven on his tongue.)

He liked it, and he would have happily continued the ministration, especially since Toni seemed to like it just as much—the soft moans and keens and ever-so-there tremble, but he couldn’t take it anymore.

He had to have her—had to knot her.

He made quick work of removing his shirt and stood to remove his lower halves before doing the same to Toni. She rolled onto her front with a little prompting from him and settled on her knees, chest to the mattress and back bowed.

He exhaled sharply at the display of submission.

James rumbled in response and received a purr from Toni.

The rumble became a groan as he pressed into her wet heat; _God_. He took a moment to truly enjoy the feeling of being inside Toni, he nipped and kissed along the side of her face as he unable to reach her neck because he was so much taller than her.

He got a chirp and she nuzzled in response. Her tongue darted out, catching the corner of his mouth and he pressed a searing kiss to her lips as he rolled his hips back. The power behind his thrust broke the kiss and Toni buried her face into the duvet with a wail.

His inner Alpha crooned happily to know he was satiating his Omega; at the way the Omega begged and pleaded for more; at the way Toni responded with bucks of her hips in an attempt to get him deeper; at the way she smelt so overjoyed to be beneath him.

“James. James. James. _James!_” She babbled, kneading the duvet under her hands as she sobbed.

He knew he wasn’t going to last long—he could already feel his knot forming—but he was going to get an orgasm from Toni before that.

(This was the first time he’d ever experience an orgasm, having never engaged in anything sexual before—he knew the likelihood Bucky had been with someone, but it had been _seventy-years _and he wasn’t Bucky.)

With his flesh arm, settled above Toni’s head, supporting his weight, he was free to slip his metal one beneath them, fingers first hesitatingly brushing against Toni’s clit.

(He had plenty of time to get to know what she liked.)

She squealed and he hissed as her walls squeezed down on him; he continued and Toni’s trembling got worse as she grew closer to her own climax.

James bit down on her shoulder heavily, a mark that would linger a lot longer than any of the others, as his knot began to catch and he felt the hitch of breath in response more than heard it from Toni. She spasmed hard beneath him as she comes with a wail and his knot caught, sealing him inside.

He groaned as he pulsed, spilling the first spurts of come into her, _fuck_. He rolls and humps his hips desperately as his body trembles from the orgasm. He gasps breathlessly, squeezing his eyes closed as he allows himself to submerge in a feeling he’d never felt before—and it was _glorious_.

He mutters soft praises in Russian against Toni’s skin, nuzzling his nose against her shoulder as she mewls, a little bit more out of it than himself. Being mindful of his knot, he gently manoeuvred them onto their sides.

He tucked her close to him, his metal arm, which was hooked under her, coming up to her Reactor where he softly pressed and rubbed around the edge. Toni shuddered and moaned quietly and snuggled closer with a soft sigh.

James buried his face into her hair, hips occasion jerking as he continued to spill into Toni.

He smiled and let out a sigh of contentment.


End file.
